


Every Dog Has Its Day

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Kemonomimi, Missionary Position, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Maki decides to try something new in the bedroom that Honoka had suggested.





	Every Dog Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost three months since my last Love Live! fic. Exactly three months since it involved Muse. It's crazy that it's been that long, but I haven't abandoned my favorite idols yet. Two of those months were spent working on Rag Doll, which I was really invested in finishing, but I don't really have an excuse for the third month. But, I'm putting out something now, and with the secret santa around the corner, there'll be no less than two (count 'em, two) total Love Live! fics from me this month. 'Tis the season*
> 
> *This fic has nothing to do with the season, or any season

Honoka was feeling a certain way today. Sitting in the beanbag chair she insisted on leaving at Maki's house, she closed her eyes and felt the familiar sensation of her cock twitching in her shorts. She gently touched her crotch with her hand, absently rubbing against her erection. This was just great. She hadn't even been thinking of anything sexual, and she was hard. That just made her think about sexual stuff, and it made things worse. She could feel her cock throbbing unhappily against her shorts, begging for freedom. Fat chance of that, though.

Maki was sitting at her computer, putting the finishing touches on a school assignment. She'd come over on the assumption that Maki wouldn't be spending all their time together on homework, and she'd been assured just two minutes ago that the assignment was almost done. That didn't mean fun, sexy times were in her future, though. Maki was a finicky kitten, that was for sure. Her libido wasn't anywhere near the levels of Honoka's, and that left her less than interested in sex more often than not. Honoka wasn't there to force anything on her girlfriend, so she'd learned over the months they'd been together to look for signs that showed Maki might be into some frisky business. They didn't always turn out to be correct signs, but if she didn't try, it sometimes felt like she'd be blue-balled forever.

She got up out of her beanbag chair and stretched, ambling over towards Maki's desk. Seeing the red-furred cat ears on Maki's head twitch, she knew that Maki was aware of her presence. Those ears were one of the reasons why she didn't want to duck out of the room and jerk off. She tended to breathe heavily when in the throes of pleasure, and she'd be embarrassed if Maki heard that. Also, it felt rude to do that in someone else's house.

"How's your assignment going?" She stood on Maki's left, staring down at the computer and reaching down to scratch Maki's left ear. A smile played on her lips when she heard Maki purr unbidden. She was the only one who knew that Maki's left ear was a weak point for her, and she couldn't help but purr when someone played with it. It was something she'd agreed to keep secret, but that didn't mean she wouldn't use it to her advantage sometimes, or at least to calm down her savage panther.

"Honoka..." Maki blushed, her tail slowly swishing behind her as her ears twitched under Honoka's attentive hands. "I'm almost done. I just need to make a couple more edits, and then we can do whatever you want." She looked up at Honoka, smiling reassuringly. Honestly, she also wanted to get her assignment done so she could spend time with Honoka. She enjoyed school, but she found her attention more focused on her clumsy, energetic girlfriend. Honoka may be an idiot sometimes, but she was Maki's idiot.

"I'm sure it'll be great!" There was no doubt about that. Maki was the smartest girl she knew. All those perfect marks weren't just for show. Maki couldn't help but beam at the compliment, her tail flicking around in silent response. It wasn't that she needed compliments or anything, but hearing them from Honoka was nice. They were better than hearing them from anyone else now, even from her own parents. She gave Honoka one more smile, then looked back down to her computer... then back at Honoka. Specifically, between Honoka's legs, where her bulge was so blatantly obvious and so close it was almost pressed against her arm.

"Uh, Honoka..." Blushing a darker shade of red, she frowned slightly and pointed at Honoka's bulge. "What the hell?"

"What?" Honoka looked down, which gave her a stark reminder of what she'd been unable to rid herself of. "Oh." She found herself blushing as she stepped back, moving her crotch out of Maki's immediate field of view. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking of anything sexy, I swear. It just started getting hard." She should've thought of that before getting up and standing next to Maki. This wasn't gonna be good. Maki seemed to get frustrated when Honoka was standing full mast and she wasn't in the mood. It bothered her for whatever reason, which she had yet to figure out. This probably meant she was in for an evening of awkwardness before things calmed back down.

"It's okay, Honoka. You don't have to apologize." Maki moved her attention back to her computer, flicking her fingers over the keys while she bit down on her lower lip. She was almost done, but now the finish line seemed a lot farther away than before. Her mind was slowly getting lost in a thick fog, emphasis on 'thick'. She was finding it hard to not think about Honoka's bulge, and what it looked like without those pants covering it up. Dammit, Honoka always found a way to break her concentration. "Just... Just sit down on the bed, okay? Please? I just need to concentrate right now." She cringed internally at how dismissive her words sounded, but she needed Honoka to be out of sight, out of mind for just a minute or two.

"Okay..." Honoka cast her eyes down to the floor, shamefully moving around Maki's chair and over to the bed, where she sat down on the mattress as instructed. Only then did she look back at Maki, whose eyes were still directed towards her computer. When she'd had her back turned, however, she hadn't noticed Maki's eyes wandering over her backside, taking in the curve of her ass before mentally slapping herself and forcing her hands to finish things up.

At least Maki's bed was nice. It was so soft: the kind of luxurious foam a rich family like the Nishikinos could afford for every room. She liked a soft mattress, but no one else had one _this_ soft. It made her worried sometimes that she'd sink into it and never be found again. Though maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing right now, since she was in Maki's doghouse right now. She wasn't looking forward to getting a stern warning about bothering Maki while she was busy just because she was horny. It was an accident!

After a couple more minutes of agonizing waiting, Maki finished her assignment. It had been tougher than expected because her mind was really interested in something that had nothing to do with school, but it was finally done. She pushed her chair back and stood up, walking over to her bed. Honoka watched her, canine ears flat on her head. That made Maki frown, because she knew it was technically her fault. She should've been more calm with Honoka, but being curt was something that unfortunately came naturally to her. Besides that, telling the truth about how exactly she was being distracting would've made things worse. Honoka would've gotten all sly and in Maki's face, which would've been much more distracting.

"Honoka, don't give me that look. I didn't mean to be so short with you." She sighed, taking a quick glance down between Honoka's legs. Yup, still hard. Not even being pushed away made that bad boy go down. She quickly looked up at Honoka, who didn't seem to notice Maki's wandering eyes. It wouldn't be long before she noticed something else that would be a dead giveaway for her growing arousal. Honoka had the best sense of smell out of their friends, so she'd soon be able to smell Maki's arousal. It would be best for her to take control of the situation and be somewhat embarrassed rather than have Honoka _know_ and be really embarrassed. "Turn around, please?"

"Woah, what? You serious?" Honoka gawked at Maki, barely able to believe what she'd just heard. It may sound odd without context, but she was Maki's girlfriend: she knew what the context was. Though they'd had sex already, Maki was still shy with her body, and didn't like to be watched while she undressed. She didn't know why that was the case, since she'd end up seeing Maki naked anyway, but it was just another one of Maki's quirks. There were a lot of them, and she'd learned to deal with them and love them just as she loved her. She turned herself around real fast, deciding it was best to not waste this opportunity with questioning why it was happening.

Once Honoka turned around, Maki got to work taking off her clothes. First went her shirt, pulled over her head and set down neatly on the floor. Then she unhooked her bra, looking down with slight frustration at her chest. She'd been growing a little bit, but not as much as she'd hoped for. There was still time, but not much. She'd soon run out of time, and she would end up disappointed with breasts that at best would be a medium size. A mere handful. It wasn't so much a disappointment for her own desires, but for Honoka. Not that she'd ever said she wished Maki's breasts were bigger, but it was likely that she wouldn't be too miffed to have a huge pair of knockers to grab in bed. They certainly didn't hurt Nozomi or Eli's sex life, as she'd been so unnecessarily told multiple times.

There would be time to mope over that later. She laid her bra down on top of her shirt and pulled down her skirt, letting it fall down to the floor and pool around her ankles. There was a small but noticeable wet spot on the front of her panties, making her blush slightly when she saw it. That blush darkened when she heard a soft sniffing from Honoka. Exactly as she'd expected, Honoka knew. There wasn't any time to waste. She yanked down her panties, letting gravity take care of their descent before stepping out of both them and her skirt. Then she climbed onto the bed, sitting down with her back to Honoka.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Honoka did so, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Maki's naked backside. Oh boy, they were gonna do it now! Why was she sitting there, though? It looked like she wanted to do it from behind, but shouldn't she have been on all fours then? "I... wanted to try something new, if that's okay?" She looked over her shoulder, her tail swishing above her bared ass. Honoka nodded, feeling a curious excitement bubbling up inside her. What could this new something be? "Do you remember when you told me about how you can... uh, jerk someone off with their tail?" She didn't like saying 'jerk off', 'jack off', or any other euphemism for masturbation. It all sounded so vulgar.

"Yeah, I... I do. You want to give me a tailjob?" Honoka was shocked. She remembered mentioning it in the hopes that Maki might consider it. For a couple weeks before that moment, she'd been fantasizing about how incredible it would feel to have Maki's soft tail wrapped around her cock, bringing her to the most heavenly of climaxes. Maki had seemed embarrassed just hearing about it at the time, though, and it hadn't been brought up since. She'd figured that Maki had just forgotten about it, but now she was the one suggesting it. Considering she was always the one who had to suggest trying anything other than short foreplay and missionary in the bedroom, this came completely out of the blue.

"Yes, I do." It was embarrassing to hear that said back to her out loud, but she wanted to push through that. She had thought losing her virginity would make her more comfortable talking about sexual endeavors, but that had not happened yet. It frustrated her in a way, because it made her feel like a lacking partner in an important part of the relationship. Honoka obviously enjoyed having sex, if her daily erections had anything to say about it. She wanted to feel more comfortable doing those kinds of things. Plus, she knew that she hadn't been very 'adventurous' in the bedroom, and she could be rather difficult outside of it... and sometimes inside of it too. Her puppy deserved a treat for putting up with her for this long. "So are you going to take off your clothes or not?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Honoka grabbed at her shorts, falling down on her back to pull them off. She kicked them halfway across the room, her boxers nearly having the same fate befall them. They weren't punted as strongly, though, and they ended up landing next to Maki's clothes by the bed. She sat back up, her erection raging and throbbing furiously between her legs. It was to a point that it was painful now, and it was all because of Maki's initiative. Seeing her actually show that she wanted to do this, and to suggest something that she'd had such vivid fantasies about, got her going like crazy. Her tail was getting in on the excitement as well, wagging furiously behind her. It whapped repeatedly against the bed, while her eyes watched Maki's own tail move with much more calm and grace. She knew how soft it was, but that was just against her hand, or her arm. This was going to so much different. So much _better_ : she was sure of it.

"Spread your legs." Maki's eyes lingered on Honoka's cock. It took her a couple moments to force her head to look elsewhere, making sure her door was locked as Honoka spread her legs. She could feel the bed's slight displacement as Honoka moved. It was time, then. She was nervous. This was her first time really taking the initiative in the bedroom, and she didn't want to embarrass herself. More than that, though, she wanted to please Honoka. That was part of being a good partner, right?

She faced forward and stuck her tail up in the air, slowly flexing it as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Then she lowered it down onto Honoka's leg, sweeping it up and over her thigh. She heard Honoka's breathing, soft but affected. To work herself up to the task at hand, she allowed her tail to flick across Honoka's privates, teasing her cock as it swished from one thigh to the other. Her breathing picked up some, and her cock throbbed up against Maki's tail. She wasn't the only one who was being turned on, though. Maki could feel herself getting wetter between her legs. She would have to wash these sheets after they were done.

Okay, she needed to get to the payoff. She didn't want to tease Honoka so long that she ended up making her feel like she was being blue-balled. Leaving her tail on Honoka's cock, she slowly wrapped it around the throbbing appendage. Like a snake wrapping around its prey, her tail worked itself from the tip to the base, making sure everything was accounted for. Then she squeezed lightly, moving her kinked tail up and down the length.

"Ohh Gods... Your tail feels so good, Maki." Honoka shuddered as Maki's tail slowly moved up and down her cock. It was just tight enough that she could feel it squeezing around her, but not so much that it couldn't stroke back and forth. She'd been right about how good it'd feel, but her fantasizes couldn't do reality justice. The softness of Maki's tail fur felt unbelievable against her member. It was like she was being jerked off with cashmere. Catmere. A dollop of pre-cum formed on her tip, but that was just the beginning. There was a lot more where that came from.

Maki peeked back over her shoulder, watching Honoka's reactions. She was clearly enjoying it, even though they had only just begun. Smiling to herself, Maki moved her tail faster, brushing the fur over Honoka's cock. Her ears were pointedly attuned to the sound of Honoka's breathing, which was getting even heavier. It was a sound that she honestly loved, though she was too embarrassed to admit it. Whenever she heard it, she knew it meant that Honoka was feeling good, and she was the one who was making her feel good. That gave her a nice boost to her pride, allowing her to not seize up in anxiety-ridden embarrassment and retreat into her usual shell. Nobody made her feel good about herself like Honoka did.

"Maki..." Honoka panted, shoving one of her hands underneath her shirt. She pawed her bra down, not wanting to bother with properly removing it, and pinched her right nipple. Gasping with pleasure, she bucked forward, more pre coming to the surface. It felt so good. Way better than she could've ever imagined, and it had felt pretty good then. "Please... Can you... Can you rub my balls too?" That might've been too bold, considering how prudish Maki could be, but her brain was too fogged up with lust to think everything she was saying through. How prudish could one still be when they were jacking their partner's dick off with their tail anyway? Well, anything was possible when it came to Maki.

It did make her blush, but she didn't say no. She didn't say anything, actually, but she didn't need to. Not when the tip of her tail unwound itself from Honoka's cock and dipped down slightly to her balls. There, she started to rub against it, watching Honoka to gauge her reaction. Honoka gasped, her body tensing as she grabbed the sheets tightly with her other hand. She hadn't expected to feel the sensation that she did. It was like an electric shock had gone through her body when Maki's tail had rubbed against her. The closest equivalent was when she'd tried to grab an electric cord after coming out of the pool. Not her best idea, but she'd been seven, so cut her some slack.

"So good... Again, please..." Maki smiled, moving a bit more of her tail around Honoka's balls and squeezing them tightly. She yelped and accidentally pinched her nipple hard, which made her yelp again. The sensations made her shoot a bit of pre onto Maki's back, drawing another moan out of her. This was already getting her close, which was bad. She didn't want to cum too quickly. Not that it mattered too much in this instance, since she wasn't trying to get Maki to an orgasm first, but there was still her pride on the line.

After a few more squeezes of Honoka's sack, Maki moved her tail back to the main event. She wrapped it tight around Honoka's cock, stroking it faster and with as much force as her tail allowed. Watching Honoka's face reveal her pleasure was nice to see, but it was her breathing that really turned Maki on. She was getting excited hearing how deep her breathing could get: how rough and ragged Maki could make it become. It was fast: it would hitch occasionally before she desperately tried to keep herself from cumming too fast. Her eyes would screw shut and her face would scrunch up a bit, which was a giveaway that she was close. It was something that Maki had picked up on, and she secretly proud of herself that she was able to figure out one of Honoka's tells on her own.

"Maki... Oh Gods, Maki! I'm gonna..." Honoka panted heavily, biting hard on her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to think of unsexy things like homework and reboots that keep the same name as the original, but that couldn't dull the sensations. Maki's tail just felt too damn good. It wasn't like sex, where she could slow herself down to catch her breath. Maki was the one controlling the tempo, and she was still moving her tail at a good pace. She didn't seem like she was going to slow down anytime soon.

"It's okay, Honoka. You can cum on my back..." Maki wanted Honoka to cum. She was feeling the effects of arousal taking over her sensibilities, making something she'd normally feel adverse to seem rather appealing. Since she wasn't on the pill, she made Honoka wear a condom anytime they were having sex, and she hadn't yet acquiesced to oral. She tended to be a real pillow princess through and through. So normally she wouldn't be okay with Honoka cumming on her body, but it felt alright this time. She _wanted_ Honoka to do it. Her arousal really had her good, didn't it? She licked her lips, her juices making a mess of the bedsheets right beneath her as she gave Honoka her undivided attention. "Just don't get it in my hair."

"Ghh-!" She couldn't hold back now. It wasn't likely in the first place, but hearing Maki give her permission to cum on her was too much. She couldn't hold back anymore after hearing that. The hand in her shirt squeezed her breast tightly as Maki's tail did the same to her cock. Her tail pulled down on Honoka's cock slightly just before she burst, potentially avoiding getting any jizz in her hair. A wise choice.

Honoka moaned to her heart's content as she blew her load all over Maki's back. She hit it right in the middle like an expert marksman, her legs shaking on the bed as she painted Maki's back white. Her orgasm didn't subside until she'd emptied her balls, her cum already starting to drip down Maki's back. With a satisfied sigh, she flopped down onto her back, letting her tongue loll out as her head leaned over the edge. That was incredible. Truly incredible. It was the best orgasm she'd ever had. Period.

While she was basking in the afterglow, Maki was quietly grumbling about the errant drops of cum that had gotten onto her tail. She flicked them off onto Honoka's torso, rolling her eyes as Honoka slowly sat back up with the most satisfied look on her face. It made her smile, though: just a little bit. She did like to know that she was doing well at pleasing her girlfriend, and with a face like that, it was hard to believe anything else. Her tail had done its job, and even though she'd found the idea of a tailjob to be weird when she'd first heard about it, she had to admit that it wasn't so bad. Hell, it brought up new opportunities. If Honoka was really in the mood, but she was busy with homework, she could just jerk Honoka off with her tail while she finished up her homework. She really was a genius.

"Hrmm... I'm going to have to change the sheets..." She swiped two fingers across the bedspread beneath her, feeling how soaked the spot was. Though this all had been for Honoka, she may have gotten a bit worked up herself. Now her sheets were covered with her juices and she'd have to wash them without anyone else realizing why they needed to be washed. "Go grab a towel and clean your mess off of my back." She pointed over towards her closet, where inside was a basket for her worn clothes. She remembered there being a towel in there, near the top. It wasn't completely clean, but it would do.

"Aye aye." Honoka slung her legs off the bed, standing up and walking over to the closet to grab the towel. Maki turned herself slightly, huffing quietly as she stared at Honoka's ass. It really did look good... She bit her lip hard and turned back around, knowing that the sheets really needed to be cleaned now. Though she did her best to focus her mind elsewhere, it was still full of Honoka - and specifically Honoka's body - by the time she returned with the towel in hand. Getting back onto the bed, she pressed the towel against Maki's back and started to clean off her cum.

"Thanks." She'd probably need a shower all the same, but she didn't want to take one until later. Right now she just wanted to put her underwear back on, get under the covers, and be cuddled by Honoka for awhile. Honoka putting her own underwear back on was optional, but one of them had to have it on. She couldn't fully trust that Honoka wouldn't get hard again while pressing up against her and then stick her dick up in her pussy. She also couldn't fully trust that she'd stop Honoka from doing it because it felt too damn good, and she wasn't risking her entire future on the pull out method.

Though she knew her sheets needed to be washed, she wasn't exactly sure how to do it, since she'd never done her own laundry before. She'd just have to get her mother to do it and pretend that she'd spilled a glass of water on them. That would hopefully mitigate any awkward questions, since she didn't think her parents believed she was doing anything inappropriate with Honoka. They were just 'good friends' after all, since she may have not revealed to them that she and Honoka were dating. It just didn't feel like the right time yet, and she was relieved that Honoka was okay with keeping it a secret: at least from her parents. She knew she'd have to tell them eventually, just... not yet.

Now she wanted to cuddle, but first she needed to remove the offending sheets. She forced Honoka off the bed, then yanked the sheets off and left them on the floor, partially surrounding the bed like a moat. Then she grabbed her panties and shirt, putting them both on before returning to the bed. Crawling underneath the secondary sheets, she beckoned Honoka over, who smiled ear to ear and hopped into bed like the overeager puppy she was. She got under the covers next to Maki, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her lay her head on her chest. When an opportunity to cuddle with Maki came up, Honoka knew better than to waste it.

"That wasn't bad." In Maki-speak, that meant she enjoyed it. Honoka laughed, softly kissing Maki on the top of the head. She peered down, grinning at the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. An embarrassed Maki was a cute Maki. Well, all Makis were cute Makis, but this side of her was especially cute. It made Honoka's heart swell with both excitement and adoration, and sometimes it did make her horny, yeah. She might've still been tuckered out from making a masterpiece all over Maki's back, but that didn't mean her hands weren't still feeling frisky. Her right one reached down to grab Maki's ass, and though she grunted against Honoka's chest in slight disapproval, she didn't try and stop her.

"It was incredible." Honoka sighed happily, squeezing Maki's ass. Incredible was right. She was half-naked, lying in bed with her girlfriend who was partially unclothed after getting to cum involving a fantasy she'd had for quite awhile now. Life couldn't be much better than that. This made her late student council work feel so inconsequential right now. "You know I love you, don'tcha Maki?" She gave her another kiss on the top of the head, smiling down at her.

"I know that." Maki blushed deeper, hiding her face against Honoka's chest and mumbling against it. "I love you too..." She suddenly felt her head being lifted up, finding herself staring into Honoka's eyes. They held eye contact for a moment, then Honoka leaned in and kissed Maki, whose surprise melted away as she kissed her back. The two of them shifted onto their sides, holding each other as best they could as they got lost in the warmth of their lips and bodies.

"What did you say?" Honoka smiled playfully, continuing to kiss Maki while her right hand made sure to get another good grip on Maki's ass. She squeezed it and gave it a light smack, getting a quiet gasp vibrating against her lips. Of course she'd heard what Maki said, but she wouldn't mind hearing it again... and again.

"Honoka!" Maki pulled back slightly, but Honoka quickly closed the gap, pulling Maki tightly against her and nearly sucking the breath right out of her. "I... I love you..." Her whole face was red now as she spoke clearer, barely getting a moment to speak before they were kissing again. Sometimes Honoka got real needy for kisses, and then they were making out for minutes at a time. Today was clearly no exception.

"You do?" She panted against Maki's lips, refusing to leave them alone for more than a few seconds. Teasing Maki was always fun, but it held a different purpose this time. It was getting her excited, and she could tell it was doing the same for Maki. Plus, it didn't really hurt to be told your girlfriend loves you every so often. With her left hand holding onto the back of Maki's head, her right hand had to sacrifice its purchase on Maki's lovely ass to move around to the front side. She slipped it into Maki's panties, teasingly sliding two fingers across her soaked slit.

"Yes! Gods, yes, I do! I love you, Honoka!" Maki whined as she tried to calm her voice down. That was hard to do when Honoka was kissing her so hotly and teasing her so damn much. Now Honoka's lips were on her neck, kissing and nibbling carefully. She knew how much of a scolding she'd get if she left marks where someone could see them. Still, neck kisses felt very good. "Please... Please..." She whimpered, embarrassed by what she wanted, but Gods did she want it so badly.

"Please what?" Honoka ran her tongue along Maki's neck, making her shudder. Maki tried to remain silent, but Honoka knew exactly how to make her say her most intimate, perverted desires. Moving away from her neck, Honoka went up to Maki's left ear and gently bit down on it, nibbling just the way she knew Maki loved. All the while, her fingers continued to tease her slit, feeling the wetness that was slicking her fingers up. If only there was a non-awkward way for her to reach down with her other hand and grab Maki's ass again.

"Please put your fingers in me! Dammit Honoka, now!" She was getting impatient, so Honoka didn't delay any longer. Two fingers thrust inside Maki's pussy, making her twitch and moan against Honoka's body. She kept nibbling on Maki's ear, running her tongue along it to make her shudder and moan. Her pussy was absolutely soaked, and the scent of her arousal was flooding Honoka's nostrils. It made her want to go balls deep inside of her pretty kitty, compromising by almost desperately humping her leg. She made sure to keep her fingers going, though, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace. There was no more dilly-dallying anymore.

"Honoka!" Maki moaned loud: too loud for her tastes. She'd made sure to lock the door, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't come over and start banging on the door, trying to make sure she was alright. Then she'd be forced to open the door right away, making it very apparent that she was more than alright. She had to shut herself up, or she'd let the entire house know what was going on. "Kiss me... Please!"

Thankfully Honoka didn't try to tease her there, instead dropping down to lock lips once more. She wrapped her arms around Honoka's shoulders, kissing her with everything she had. Her moans were now muffled against Honoka's lips, keeping things more contained to the room. To her ears, every sound was heightened: her own moans, Honoka's heavy pants, their passionate kissing, and Honoka's fingers moving in and out of her pussy. It was audio ecstasy, and she was ready to let go and be drowned in it.

"Honoka... Honoka!" She pressed her lips hard against Honoka's, but it was difficult to keep herself quiet now. Her pussy was tightening around Honoka's fingers, meaning that she was close. Desperately she dipped her head down and pressed it against Honoka's chest, crying and moaning against her shirt. "I love you, Honoka! Oh Gods, I love you! I love you!" She grabbed onto the back of Honoka's shirt, digging her claws into the fabric as she finally let go. Her moans and proclamations of love were thankfully muted against Honoka's body as her own shook wildly, splattering Honoka's fingers in her juices.

Whenever she came, she needed several moments to calm down from the intensity. She wasn't like Honoka, who seemed to be able to bounce back right away. Must've been a canine thing. Her claws retracted from Honoka's shirt, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Her panties didn't get away scot free, as she'd properly stained them with her juices even with Honoka's fingers acting as a sort of guard. Those were going to have to be washed too, but that was for later. She just wanted to hold onto Honoka and catch her breath.

"Sorry about your shirt..." This wasn't the first time she'd put holes in Honoka's clothing, and she felt guilty about it every time. Even if Honoka considered it a badge of honor, saying that the holes showed that she'd done good in bed, she still felt a touch remorseful. Maybe she ought to take Honoka shopping as an apology.

"Badge of honor, Maki. Badge of honor." She gave Maki a goofy smile, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Maki just sighed and accepted it, pushing her tired body against Honoka's and letting her calming warmth wash over her. It was nice to be in Honoka's arms. Not just because she gave nice hugs, but because there was always a lot of emotion in them. There was enough to where even someone as emotionally dense as Maki could read it, and it made her feel loved and warm and... happy. Truly happy. "I really do love you, Maki."

"I really love you too, Honoka." She shut her eyes and smiled to herself, laying her head against her girlfriend. Her eyes only stayed closed for so long, though, opening right back up when she felt something poking against her thigh. She looked down underneath the covers, seeing a familiar sight greeting her and lightly smacking her leg with each throb. Then she looked back up, narrowing her eyes at Honoka. "Really?"

"Ehehe, sorry... Hearing you say you loved me so much got me excited again." She smiled apologetically, shifting her body slightly so her erect cock wasn't poking her anymore. After matching orgasms, she figured she'd need to ride out this erection until it went away, since it was rare that Maki was willing to do multiple rounds of sex stuff. Today was turning out to hold a lot of surprises, however, as she felt the covers shifting. "Maki?" Her eyes widened as she watched Maki reach down and pull down her panties, working them down until they were around one ankle.

"Just go get a condom, you mutt." Maki smiled at her, showing that she really did want this. Clapping her hands excitedly, Honoka pushed off the covers and rolled off the bed, bounding off for the secret drawer where Maki kept a box of condoms for these occasions. Her boner would not be vain today! She hustled back over to the bed, ripping off the wrapping and putting the condom over her cock. "You're an insatiable pervert, you know that?" Maki sighed, like she didn't want to be filled with the cock that she was so obviously staring at.

"And you're a closet pervert." Honoka pulled back the covers, baring Maki to her. Her tail wagged furiously as she took in her half-naked princess, prepared to take this opportunity to absolute destroy that pussy. She got onto the bed once more, situating herself between Maki's legs. Then she grabbed onto her hips, pushing her tip against Maki's entrance. She smiled at the little whimper that got out of her. Leaning down, she made sure to kiss Maki deeply so that her moans would be swallowed up as she thrust her cock inside.

Maki was grateful for that, since she'd already been loud enough today, and her moans tended to get up there when she was being spread wide. She clutched the bedsheets tightly, having to keep forcing herself to not dig her claws into it. Her pussy was already sensitive from Honoka's fingers being inside of it, but having Honoka's cock inside it was a completely different beast. She was starting slow, but it wouldn't be that way for long. It was obvious how excited Honoka was, so she knew that she had to be prepared for a vast increase in speed.

Just like she figured, Honoka began to pick up the pace quickly. She was excited, and they'd both already came once, so she figured it was alright to go for the gold sooner rather than later. Contrary to what others would probably believe about her in the bedroom, she actually liked to appreciate what she had in the midst of her powerful thrusting. It was undeniably pleasing to have Maki writhing beneath her, not only because of how damn sexy she looked, but because it wasn't often anyone got to see her in such a vulnerable, submissive position. She was the only one who got to see her like this, and she took great pains to etch it into her mind, even if the rest of her body was begging her to blank out and just pound Maki into near-unconsciousness.

She pistoned her hips up and down, enjoying the sound of her skin slapping against her lover's. It was already getting to be too much for Maki, who tilted her head to the side and bit down on her pillow. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but the pleasure she was receiving was still there. Honoka could see it on her face and hear it from the moans that escaped her teeth-gnashing grip on her pillow. It got her more excited, which in turn made her thrust harder. The bed was sturdy enough to avoid any damage, but her thrusts were pushing them both down against the soft mattress.

Using both hands, she grabbed Maki's shirt and pulled it to her neck, revealing her naked breasts. Licking her lips, she bent down and took Maki's right nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue over it. She could hear Maki's moans becoming louder now, more and more escaping the confines of her pillow. Her right hand squeezed Maki's other breast, occasionally pinching her nipple to get a nice little yelp out of her.

Weirdly, at least to her, her mind wasn't full of sexy, nut-busting images while she was fucking Maki. For the most part it was blank, except when she was taking a moment to appreciate Maki's sexy vulnerability. Usually, all that she could concentrate on was Maki's body and the sounds she was making. There wasn't much room for her to start fantasizing or thinking of what could happen next when she was locked into what was happening right now. Her mind was stuck on two similar tracks: to make Maki cum, and to make herself cum.

She switched off to Maki's left breast, giving it the same attention as the right. Her thrusts slowed down a touch, as she felt herself getting closer to cumming than she would've liked. She wasn't feeling the same signals she usually got from Maki to show that she was also nearing the edge, so she had to make sure she didn't blow first. Otherwise she'd get a scolding. There were a lot of things that could get her a scolding as it turned out.

"Faster!" Maki gasped out, letting go of the pillow so she could make sure her message was clear. She grabbed onto Honoka's arms and looked into her eyes, fires of lust burning inside her. "Honoka, please! Faster!" Well, who could say no to that? She let out a grunt of understanding, thrusting faster and watching Maki shut her eyes again as the pleasure rapidly overtook her. Her cock drilled in as deep as it could, her thrusts coming down at rapid-fire speed to try and drive Maki to orgasm. With how fast she was going, and with Maki's pleading words ringing in her ears, it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to hold on anymore.

Thankfully, she wouldn't be scolded this day. At least not for cumming too early, anyway. Maki's grip on her shirt tightened, her legs wrapping around Honoka's waist. She shoved her face back into the pillow, muffling her moans as she began to cum. Her juices coated Honoka's cock, writhing beneath her as her body was wracked with pleasure. It felt like fireworks were going off inside her: her body was overly sensitive to the sensations, and it drove her wild.

Her pussy tightening around Honoka's cock was what did it for her. Several more errant thrusts were all she needed to tip over the edge and blow her second load of the day, filling up the condom as she moaned into Maki's neck. She still had the energy to pepper her neck with kisses, still thrusting until she had no more cum left to give. Then she slumped down on top of Maki, panting heavily against her sweat-tinged skin. Maki wasn't in any better shape, having almost been fucked right to sleep. Honoka had a way of tiring her out in the bedroom, and she knew that if she kept her eyes closed for too long, she'd fall asleep.

"Incredible as always." Honoka laughed breathlessly, slowly pulling out so she could remove the condom. Maki's eyes drifted down to her cock, though this time it wasn't because she was a closet pervert. She wanted to make sure the condom had stayed on. If it had accidentally come off or torn in some way, she would need to start having a panic attack. As usual, however, the brand of condom she chose remained strong, and Honoka was able to pull it off and tie it up. She got off the bed, picked up the ripped packaging it had come in, and went to throw it away, though Maki's worries about it being discovered meant she had to put it in the 'secret trash can'. It was a trash can specifically for anything that involved sex they needed to throw away, hidden away so that it wouldn't be discovered by the staff. Honoka thought it was silly, but she also kind of understood why Maki wanted to be extra careful. As much as she wouldn't mind letting Maki's parents know that the two of them were in a relationship, she wasn't as keen on letting them know that they were getting busy. That would be one hell of an awkward conversation, even by her standards.

With the proof of their deeds hidden away, Honoka got back into bed and cuddled up next to Maki, who was just finishing pulling back up her panties. They were both properly exhausted, but she still wouldn't leave anything to chance. She was too tired to get a new pair, so these would have to still do, soaked as they were. As soon as she felt Honoka's warmth next to her, she smiled and cuddled back up against her. Sleep felt so tempting right then...

"Nap with me, Honoka. Just for an hour." She closed her eyes and held on tight, not really giving Honoka much of a choice. That was fine, though. She would've said yes anyway. Smiling to herself, Honoka wrapped her arms around Maki and held her close, closing her own eyes and laying her head down on the pillow. Soon the two of them had fallen asleep together, with Honoka's beating heart acting as a rhythmic lullaby that helped lull Maki into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
